Three Strikes Your Out
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: A Hobbit once again changes everything. How can Willow help save others who may suffer the same fate as her best friend?


An arrow was pointed in her face. She felt about ten presences all around her and stopped walking. An eleventh was coming nearer.  
  
"You footsteps are not light. We've followed you since you entered our borders."Came a voice. She looked up, into the face of an Elf. She shrunk back, feeling smaller than she already was.  
  
"I'm here to see Lady-"  
  
"No one unexpected can see Lady Galadriel."The Elf interrupted.  
  
"You did not let me finish. If you hadnt a' been so hasty you would learn that my business in your fair city is not to speak with the Lord and Lady. I wish to see a friend of old, Lady Celewen or Lady Lothwen. Whichever currently resides here."  
  
"You are brave, Halfling, to speak so to an Elf, especially one with ten bows aimed at you."The Elf growled. The Hobbit grew irritated.  
  
"Alright, then bring Lothwen or Celewen here. Tell them its Willow, come to visit from the Shire."She said.  
  
With hesitation, the Elf turned to another. "Lady Lothwen."Was all he said. The guard nodded, turned and ran off.  
  
After ten minutes, Willow grew impatient again. She looked around. The guards STILL had their arrows pointed at her.  
  
"Willow!" A tall She-elf burst through the guards and dropped her knees, hugging the Hobbit.  
  
"Lady Lothwen!" At Haldir's order, a few of the guards pulled Lothwen back, and stood between her and the Hobbit.  
  
"I'd say! She is a friend of mine, and my families! She would never harm anybody, lest they harm her first."Lothwen said, as she pulled free from the guards. "Come Willow."The kind She-elf said, motioning for Willow to follow her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sorry about them, Haldir can get a little overprotective sometimes."Lothwen said, looking down at Willow.  
  
"It's okay. With times today, I almost expected it."Willow answered. Lothwen nodded slightly. Her eyes were now downcast. "Is something the matter?"She asked.  
  
"No."Lothwen answered, shaking her head and looking up.  
  
"Very well. I am going to get something to eat, want to join me?"  
  
"No thank you, I'll be in the gardens."Lothwen bowed and headed for the garden.((A/N: If there isnt one, THERE IS NOW!!!!!!!!!)) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lothwen sat on a bench, and leaned back, closing her eyes.  
  
"What troubles my fair Lady?" Lothwen sat straight up, and swiveled around. Standing there, smiling at her was a male Elf, still wearing armor. Lothwen stood and walked towards him. He hugged her, then tilted her face up. "We won."He said, smiling. She basically ignored this, and pressed her lips to his.  
  
They finally broke apart. Lothwen led him over to the bench, where they sat and she leaned against him.  
  
"I missed you."He said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Lady Lothwen."The two abruptly pulled apart, though their hands were clasped behind Lothwens back. "Your cousin."The guard said, stepping aside. Another Elf came in, dressed like the one next to Lothwen.  
  
"Rala!"She called, and now ran to him.  
  
"Lothwen, its nice to see you again."He said, smiling at her.  
  
"What happened to your arm?"She asked,motioning to his left arm which hung in a sling.  
  
"I took a hit from an arrow. Wasn't poisoned though, thankfully."He answered with a light shrug.  
  
"Celewen will want to see you, shes finishing up her work for the day."Lothwen said, and the Elf bowed and walked off.It began to rain.  
  
Lothwen felt arms around her waist, and a chin rest on her shoulder.  
  
"I really missed you."  
  
"And I you."Lothwen responded. He suddenly let go of her and stood straight up.  
  
"Lothwen, I have to tell you something. I want to tell you now, before we get too close." He turned away, taking a few steps away from her. "I'm not in the Army....."  
  
"So.That does not change my feelings for you."Lothwen said, taking a step towards him.  
  
"No....I'm.. I'm an assassin. I work for a group of Dark Elves."He said, turning to her. Lothwen gasped, taking a few steps backwards.  
  
"Then I cannot love you anymore. This has to stop now."She said, then turned and ran. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she came towards the exit of the garden, she felt two hands seize her arms. She tripped on her dress and landed on her back, her 'attacker' landed on his knees next to her. It was Rala. Lothwen sat up, wiping rain from her face. Rala seized her shoulders and pinned her to the ground.  
  
"You didnt let me finish. I don't want this to end everything between us. You loved me for me, and now that you know what I am, that shouldnt change anything!"The sound of the rain hitting the ground, ponds, flowers, benches and everything else muffled his voice very slightly.  
  
"How do I know that I know the real you!?"She demanded."I told you I disliked people in the Army, and I hate people who kill for sport or job!"Lothwen attempted to pull free. Tears were now mixed with the rain water that was running down her face, and getting in her eyes.  
  
"I would never hurt you!"He responded, thinking this was her reason.  
  
"I do not fear death!"She screeched. This shocked him and he loosened his grip just enough for her to yank free and scramble to her feet. "I fear the death of my friends and family, and to be left alone in this world. To be left with no one who cared for me, or I them."She added.  
  
"You have to understand Lothwen. I would not hurt you or anyone near you. I will only......handle who I am told."  
  
"And what if that person is me?!"She demanded. He was silent, staring at the ground. "We are over, Rala."She turned away and headed for her quarters.((A/N: I know Elves dont sleep, but they have to have Quarters......dont they? o.O)) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, so far weve got a Hobbit and a breakup. What next?! Ya have to wait for the next chapter((which I will begin now)) and figure out! 


End file.
